El triunfo del Amor
by Sayuri1980
Summary: Contest:S.L.N. Un accidente automovilístico vuelve a revivir recuerdos pasados,el dolor sigue latente,¿Podra el amor realmente mitigar el dolor y el sufrimiento?


"_**Contest: Sintiendo la navidad".**_

_Titulo: __**EL TRIUNFO DEL AMOR**_

_Penname:__** Sayuri1980**_

_Summary: __**Un accidente automovilístico vuelve a revivir recuerdos pasados, el dolor sigue latente, ¿Podra el amor realmente mitigar el dolor?**_

_Pareja a Trabajar:__**Edward &Bella**_

_Número de palabras: 8,000_

_Imagen utilizada: __**20. Triste en Visperas**_

_Canción utilizada:__** All by myself**_

_Frase utilizada:_ _**1. El amor todo lo cree todo lo espera todo lo soporta... El amor nunca deja de ser**_

* * *

><p>Una enfermera se dirigía a toda prisa a la sala de espera del Hospital New york-Prebysterian, era Día de acción de gracias, y su turno había acabado aproximadamente 8 hrs atrás, sin embargo como todos los años estas fechas era cuando más trabajo tenía en los hospitales. Hacia una hora acababa de ingresar una mujer de estatura media, castaña de 29 años de edad, por un accidente de tránsito, estaba siendo analizada por el médico de urgencias , pero a pesar de solo tener unos cuantos hematomas en distintas partes del cuerpo y la muñeca de su mano derecha fracturada, no era lo que más preocupaba al Dr. Jones, sin duda era el fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no había fractura de cráneo pero creía que un golpe como el que había sufrido la paciente podría traer secuelas, por ello había pedido la opinión del Dr. Jasper Hale una eminencia en su especialidad; Neurología. Después de darle una revisión a las tomografías y hacerle unos estudios urgentes había mandado llamar a sus familiares para explicarles la situación de la paciente en su privado.<p>

-Familiares de Isabella Cullen?- Pregunto la enfermera con voz alta, haciendo un recorrido con su vista por la sala.

Un hombre alto de cabello broncíneo con ojos de un verde esmeralda, sin duda eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto la enfermera, pero su mirada estaba un poco perdida, vestía un traje a la medida color gris Oxford del diseñador Armani con camisa azul celeste, al escuchar ese nombre que lo hacía sentir a un mariposas en el estomago se puso de pie, se veía realmente cansado y preocupado.

–Soy su esposo Edward Cullen, dígame como esta?, Por favor.

–Oh! Sr. Cullen lo lamento, no soy la indicada para darle esa información sígame por favor, el Dr. Hale, desea hablar con usted en privado.

-Dr. Hale?

-Si, el Dr. Jasper Hale es el encargado de Neurología.

Edward sintió un estremecimiento en su pecho, si bien las cosas con Bella no marchaban nada bien desde hacía un año, él la seguía amando, como desde el primer día en que la conoció, ese día en que una castaña patosa tropezó con él en la universidad, allí cuando todo era mucho más fácil y sencillo, cuando compartían los mismos sueños, esos sueños que los llevo a la cima del mundo de los negocios, Edward un excelente estratega en los negocios y Bella una hermosa mujer encargada de las Relaciones publicas, juntos hacían un excelente equipo en la compañía que les dio la oportunidad de demostrar su hambre de triunfo, hasta que ambos decidieron formar su propia compañía con la ayuda de Carlisle Cullen, su empresa llego a prosperar en tiempo record y en menos de 4 años se encontraban en la lista de la Revista Forbes como la pareja más deslumbrante y triunfante de Nueva York, siendo tan jóvenes el mundo estaba a sus pies, Bella con 24 y Edward con 26 años respectivamente.

No existía envidia entre ambos jóvenes, ni celos profesionales, Bella había sido una chica muy inteligente por tal motivo había logrado adelantar sus estudios universitarios y Edward la admiraba y la amaba con todo su corazón, En el día hacían ganar a sus clientes miles de dólares y por las noches solo eran Ed y Bells amándose como 2 adolescentes hormonales. Eso era lo que más adoraba Edward de Bella, que ella podría ser toda una arpía en los negocios pero su noble corazón siempre estaba lleno de amor para todos los que la amaban, hasta ese día en que lo perdió todo…..

-Sr Cullen, tome asiento por favor… No se dio cuenta en qué momento había entrado al consultorio del Dr. Hale, y dejo por un lado sus pensamientos para concentrarse en lo que le diría el médico.

-Dígame Dr. Como se encuentra mi esposa?... Dígame la verdad por favor?

-Tranquilo Sr. Cullen, su esposa tuvo suerte, el accidente de tráfico fue muy grave, actualmente la tenemos en Cuidados Intensivos, porque la tenemos en observación, lo que me preocupa es el fuerte golpe en la cabeza, en las tomografías que le tomamos no presenta daño aparente, pero no sabremos hasta que ella despierte.

-Hasta que ella despierte? Que quiere decir con eso?

-Su esposa… está en coma.

Edward sintió como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría, su esposa, la mujer de su vida yacía en una cama y no sabía por cuánto tiempo.

-Puede pasar un momento a verla, pero solo serán unos minutos.- Edward asintió y procedió a seguirlo para vestirse con la indumentaria apropiada para entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba su esposa.

En cuanto entro a la habitación se estremeció al ver a Bella, era hermosa, a pesar de los moretones que se le veían a simple vista, pero verla sin maquillaje y con el cabello suelto tendido sobre la cama le recordaba sus años de juventud. Edward se fue acercando lentamente a la cama de Bella, se moría por abrazarla por besarla, pero ella se lo había prohibido desde hacía un año, un año en que su matrimonio cambio, que ironía del destino 2 años atrás por esas mismas fechas se había quedado sin familia….

-¡Bella, Mi amor! despierta Bebé, por favor.- Susurraba Edward en el oído de Bella, pasando su dedo índice sobre su frente como una pequeña caricia.- Bebé.. Amor, puedo estar lejos de ti, pero no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas…por favor vuelve… aunque… no sea junto a mi. Y fue lo último que pudo soportar por que inmediatamente se derrumbo. En la habitación de un hospital sobre una camilla de cuidados intensivos quedaba un hombre llorando por el amor de su vida quien estaría postrada en una cama, sabe dios por cuánto tiempo.

El Dr. Le explico que por el momento no podría hacer nada, que era mejor que se retirara a descansar y volviera al día siguiente. Cuando iba saliendo del hospital se encontró con Alice, su pequeña hermana, quien al verlo corrió hacia él como una gacela.

-Demonios Edward, cuando hable a tu oficina para confirmar si estarías en la cena de hoy, me dijeron que saliste al hospital como alma que lleva el Diablo, y creí lo peor, que te paso?.- la pequeña duende lo observaba de pies a cabeza y no veía en él un solo rasguño.- Que haces en un hospital el Día de acción de Gracias? Te sientes mal? Es otra vez ese dolor en el pecho?

-Cálmate Enana.- le decía Edward a Alice mientras se dirigían al Estacionamiento del hospital.- No fui yo, es Bella…

- Esa Bruja? Por esa Arpía, me has dejado plantada? Edward hasta cuándo?...

-Cálmate Alice, Bella sufrió un accidente de Tránsito y está en coma.

Alice se llevo una mano a su boca, y entonces comprendió todo, se volvía a repetir la historia, la misma de 2 años, atrás.

_Habían preparado todo para la cena de navidad, la familia estaría reunida, la familia de Edward, porque Bella no tenía a nadie desde hacía un buen tiempo. Bella y Alice eran las mejores amigas, desde que Edward las presento, inmediatamente hubo una química de complicidad entre ambas, y fueron inseparables, las fiestas y cualquier evento familiar era organizado por ellas, y la cena de navidad no podía quedar atrás, esa ocasión era especial, Alice acaba de recibir la primera propuesta de trabajo más importante de su vida, a sus 24 años seria la asistente de la Diseñadora de Modas mas importante en Paris, seria la ultima navidad tal vez juntos en familia, pues ella tendría que presentarse pasando las fiestas navideñas y no sabría cuando volverían a verse._

_Bella y Alice se esmeraron con la decoración, la celebración seria en casa de Edward y Bella, toda la casa quedo completamente adornada, la mansión Cullen-Swan en los hamtomps se vestía de acuerdo a la celebración. Luces por todas partes, adornos navideños, el árbol de navidad inmenso del cual habían tenido una pequeña discusión Bella y Edward por el tamaño, quien a final de cuentas Edward siempre cumplía los caprichos de su Bebé, la chimenea adornada con botitas con las cartas para santa, 5 botas tamaño normal y una botita pequeña por la más pequeña de la casa, Ehimy la luz de todos los Cullen, Ehimy era la hija de Bella y Edward tenía 2 años de Edad y era un pequeño torbellino, una pequeña con rizos castaños de test blanca como su mamá y unos ojos verdes esmeralda como su padre. Era el sol y la vida de ambos._

-¡Alice!... ¡Alice!.- Edward pasaba una mano por la cara de Alice quien por un momento quedo absorta en sus recuerdos.- A donde fue esa cabecita?.- Alice lo abrazo fuertemente comprendió que su hermano estaba pasando por un mal momento, si bien Bella ya no era su persona favorita, no le deseaba ningún mal, porque era como deseárselo a su propio hermano.- Edward Te amo hermanito, y no quiero que te derrumbes, yo estaré contigo y te acompañare, entendido?.

Edward solo le dio una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos, correspondió el abrazo y murmuro un _Gracias por todo._

.

.

-Como le digo Sr. Cullen, esto es algo que nos sorprende sobremanera, no esperábamos una reacción así… El Dr. Jasper le narraba a Edward los acontecimientos de la mañana, cuando Bella había despertado después de una semana en coma, solo quejándose de un dolor en la cabeza pero aparentemente recordaba todo o eso creía el Dr. Jasper, no presentaba ningún daño psicomotor y por lo tanto pronto podría regresar a casa. Edward por fin respiraba tranquilo, Bella estaba fuera de peligro y por un gran milagro al parecer su cabeza funcionaba correctamente. No sabía si entrar a verla, no sabía si ella se lo permitiría, si recordaba todo, era muy probable que siguiera en la actitud de desprecio hacia él y prosiguiera con los tramites del divorcio.

Cuando entro a la habitación una Bella sonriente lo recibía, esa sonrisa que le recordaba a la Bella Universitaria, dio un gran suspiro esperando una perorata del por qué se encontraba allí, pero el recibimiento definitivamente no era lo que esperaba.

-¡Ed!, Vida, estoy bien mi amor! ¡Mírame! Estoy enterita, no fue nada grave, quita esa cara corazón.-Edward la veía con ojos totalmente abiertos, sabe Dios cuanto deseaba escuchar esas palabras, pero no las entendía, ¿Qué pasaba con Bella?, ¿Por que volvía hacer su Bella?, será que el accidente la había hecho recapacitar? Esas eran las preguntas a las que no encontraba respuesta en ese preciso momento. Bella estiraba su mano hacia Edward quien todavía se encontraba estático en la entrada de la habitación.

-Mi vida, llévame a casa por favor, sabes que odio los hospitales, por favor Ed, dile al Dr. Que no es necesario seguir aquí, yo me siento perfectamente bien, y me sentiría mejor si estuviéramos en nuestra habitación.- Edward sentía que se derretía con esas palabras definitivamente alguien allá arriba lo odiaba, porque no entendía por qué le hacían sufrir más. Sin decir palabra alguna Edward salió corriendo de la habitación de Bella para hablar con el Dr. Hale que en ese momento estaba en grandes platicas con Alice, definitivamente el Doctorcito no perdía tiempo.

-Dr. Hale, puedo hablar con usted, por favor?

-Claro Sr. Cullen, pero puedes llamarme Jasper.- Edward dirigió una mirada inquisidora a Alice quien solo encogía los hombros.

-Qué demonios le pasa a mi esposa?, porque está actuando de una manera extraña?

-No lo entiendo Sr. Cullen, no se a que se refiere, de qué actitud me está hablando?, en cuanto la Sra. Cullen despertó lo primero que pidió fue ver a su esposo, lo quería a usted de manera imperativa, es algo normal en una mujer totalmente enamorada, no se a que se refiera específicamente.

_Totalmente Enamorada_ y es que precisamente es lo que ya no tenía Bella hacia él, ya no había Amor al menos era lo que le venía diciendo desde hacía un año.

-Me refiero a que … Mi esposa y yo tenemos un año separados… estamos en trámites de divorcio, no porque yo lo desee si no porque ella me lo ha estado exigiendo, me refiero a que desde hace 2 años perdí a mi familia.- Edward resoplo, y se dejo caer en el asiento de la consulta de Jasper Hale, coloco sus codos sobre las rodillas y sus manos las llevaba a su cabello y rostro, no sabía por dónde empezar su relato… Por estas mismas fechas hace 2 años perdimos a nuestra hija en un accidente de Tránsito y desde ese momento se vino todo al carajo, la mujer que está en esa habitación no es la mujer de hace 3 semanas, la cruel y despiadada con todo el mundo. Ella me está pidiendo que la lleve a casa, pero ella y yo no vivimos juntos, ella tiene un departamento en la 5ª avenida, donde vive desde hace un año, explíqueme Dr. Porque yo… yo no sé qué hacer?- Edward acababa de decir todo aquello sin respirar y sentía que estaba a punto de quebrarse, era demasiado lidiar con ello.

-Puesto que su esposa ha reaccionado bien a todos los estudios que le realizamos, y que aparentemente lo recuerda muy bien a usted, nos hace pensar, que ella está sufriendo un tipo de Amnesia en particular, es probable que su mente haya borrado ese episodio doloroso en sus vidas, junto con ello todo lo ocurrido desde ese momento a la fecha.

-Me quiere decir que ¿Bella no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido en la navidad de hace 2 años?

-Ella lo recuerda perfectamente a usted, pero no ha preguntado por su hija, es probable que también tenga lagunas mentales de su pasado, eso lo va a tener que ir averiguando usted conforme pase el tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sabemos-Edward solo resoplo y salió del consultorio de Jasper.

.

.

Y por ordenes de Jasper a quien ya tuteaban tanto Edward como Alice, llevo a Bella a su casa, esa casa ubicada en **Upper East Side**, esa de la cual Bella se había enamora y la que había abandonado hacia ya casi un año, Jasper les aconsejo a que se relacionaran con Bella de manera normal y que esperaran a que ella fuera retomando sus recuerdos poco a poco, tenían que tener mucha paciencia. Bella tenia recuerdos vagos, sabía que estaba casada con Edward y que trabajaban juntos, que se amaban como dos adolescentes, recordaba perfectamente a Alice, pero de ahí todos eran desconocidos, lugares y cosas de su alrededor eran totalmente ajenos para ella, incluyendo su propia casa.

Al entrar a su casa Bella se estremeció, tuvo una sensación de alerta en su pecho y no sabía la razón, la sintió totalmente fría, no estaba adornada como las demás casas que encontraron en el camino, no había fotos de ellos, todo era muy lúgubre, Bella no entendía por qué, Sue la ama de llaves de Edward salió a recibirla, sin embargo su bienvenida era justamente como la casa, fría sin sentimiento alguno, Edward la reprendió con la mirada pero a ella no le importo, su _Bienvenida a casa señora _ fue todo lo que recibió de Sue, esa mujer que sabía todo, llevaba 40 años al servicio de la familia Cullen y cuando Edward se caso, se fue con la joven pareja, ella había visto a una mujer profundamente enamorada de su marido pero después de la tragedia descubrió que esa mujer podría ser la más vil de todas, su lealtad estaba para con Edward y aunque sintiera un cariño por Bella, no podía perdonar lo mal que había tratado a su niño, él no tenía la culpa, fue un maldito accidente que les arrebato la vida a ambos, los 2 sufrieron la misma perdida, de hecho Edward sufrió mas, se sentía responsable, pero él no era el culpable como Bella se lo hacía creer. Hacia un año que la _señora_ había abandonado a Edward y verla regresar de nuevo del brazo de él solo auguraban problemas, serios problemas, Edward le había comentado del accidente de Bella y por consecuencia sufría cierto tipo de amnesia, pero Sue creía que era una farsa, algo debía estar tramando la _ bruja _como bien la llamaba Alice, pero lo que más le preocupaba era el corazón del pobre Edward, ese corazón que ya había sufrido demasiado y no debía sufrir más.

Edward la llevo a que se instalara en la habitación principal, esa habitación que tanto le encantaba a Bella, Edward por su parte se traslado a una habitación de invitados en la planta baja, quería estar lo más lejos posible de ella, aunque debía seguir la recomendación de Jasper de continuar con la farsa del matrimonio feliz, no podía porque en cuanto Bella recuperara completamente la memoria el único que volvería a sufrir seria él, Bella nuevamente lo rechazaría y no podría soportar una nueva separación tenía que proteger su corazón, tenía que mostrarse distante hacia ella aunque por dentro le gustaría valerse de su amnesia para volver a tocar a Bella, volver a besarla, hacerle el amor, Dios cuanto la amaba, sería un infierno vivir bajo el mismo techo, tenerla tan cerca sin poder tocarla.

Bella estaba totalmente desconcertada, amaba a su esposo Dios era tan hermoso, pero no entendía su distanciamiento, la excusa de dejarla sola en la habitación solo para no lastimarla le parecía totalmente risorio, Edward no era el mismo, o por lo menos no era el mismo que ella recordaba. Se sentía como una intrusa en esa casa, aunque Edward le había dicho que ella había diseñado esa mansión que todo estaba a gusto de ella, pero algo en su pecho le decía que hubiera preferido otro tipo de casa, una más pequeña, una en la que realmente pudiera llamársele hogar. Decidió salir a recorrer la casa se recorrió todas las habitaciones que le seguían a la principal, todas eran para invitados y se notaba que hacía mucho que no hospedaban a nadie, cuando quiso abrir la que se encontraba frente a la suya no pudo, estaba cerrada con llave, le pareció extraño, igual y después podría buscar la llave y entrar.

Alice se apareció por la casa de Edward 2 días después de que Bella se hubiera instalado en la mansión.

-Hola Sue, donde está la Bruja?.- preguntaba Alice en un susurro mientras entraba al salón principal de la casa.

-Señorita Alice…Contesto Sue tratando de reprenderla.- Si su hermano la escucha se enojara con usted.

-Edward?.- Cuestiono Alice con los brazos cruzados dirigiéndose a la biblioteca de la mansión.- yo soy la que debería reprocharle que se haya olvidado de mi, desde que esa mujer regreso a esta casa ni siquiera se acuerda que tiene una hermana.

-Alice?... ¡Dios! ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo, pinki!- Alice miraba sorprendida a Bella, pinki era el apodo que Edward les había puesto a las 2, pinki y cerebro, obviamente cerebro era Bella por el hecho de tener la ideas más ocurrentes cuando de reuniones sociales se trataba y la hiperactividad de Alice era la que las llevaba a cabo.

-¿Cerebro?-Respondió Alice en forma de pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos a modo de incredulidad, sería posible que Bella volviera hacer la misma. Cuando Edward le comento de la Amnesia de Bella ella opinaba lo mismo que Sue que era una farsa, pero ahora verla allí, a su lado y llamándola con el apodo con que ambas se llamaban de cariño la hizo descolocarse, ahora entendía perfectamente el sufrimiento de su hermano. Bella vestía un lindo vestido floreado sin mangas, con un corte princesa, zapatos sin tacón, cabello suelto con una pequeña banda como diadema con un maquillaje natural, y su mano derecha enyesada, parecía otra, o mejor dicho parecía nuevamente Bella, y no Isabella, esa mujer de negocios que solo vestía trajes de diseñadores reconocidos y que no vestía nada de ninguna aprendiz como una vez se lo había dicho y que precisamente el vestido que llevaba ella se lo había regalado. Que ironías de la vida.

-Bueno no creo que ahora puedas llamarme Cerebro, pues este ya no está funcionando como debería- contesto Bella con una sonrisa, la cual correspondió Alice.

-Sue, podría traernos Té por favor?, Esta bien para ti, Alice?-Pregunto Bella tomando asiento en uno de los sofás de la biblioteca, mientras Alice asentía acomodándose en otro sofá. Seguía sin creerlo.

-Siento que le caigo mal a Sue- Comentaba Bella a Alice- Pero la verdad no entiendo el porqué, quisiera saber que fue lo que paso para que Sue se comporte así conmigo y para que mi esposo este tan alejado de mi- Continuaba Bella haciendo círculos con sus dedos en la sien.- Tú debes saberlo Alice, por favor dímelo, sé que soy yo, dime qué fue lo que hice, porque de verdad me estoy volviendo loca por tratar de entender.-

Alice sintió pena por Bella por un breve momento, probablemente si estaba sufriendo.- Lo siento Bella, pero yo no puedo decirte nada, Jasper nos comento que tus recuerdos llegaran poco a poco y es mejor que eso suceda gradualmente.

-Jasper?- Alice se sonrojo, había llamado al Neurólogo de Bella por su nombre de Pila, pero es que desde el momento en que se conocieron en el hospital hubo una atracción total de ambos.

-Si… El Doctor Hale, tu neurólogo.- Bella sonrió sabia quien era Jasper pero no sabía que había algo entre ellos. Hasta ese momento.

-Es muy guapo ¿ verdad?-Cuestiono Bella a Alice, por un momento Alice dejo sus rencores hacia Bella y recordó a su amiga, esa amiga que había perdido un tiempo atrás, Alice le conto todo acerca de Jasper. Se enfrascaron en una charla por horas, claro la única que hablaba era Alice, pero Bella la escuchaba atentamente, eso era lo que extrañaba Alice, conversar con su amiga, platicar y que la escucharan aunque ya contaba con Jasper no era lo mismo platicar con una mujer que la entendiera, mientras Alice narraba la manera tan detallista que Jasper era con ella, a Bella le venían recuerdos de cuando Edward la estaba enamorando.

_Después que los pies de Bella la llevaran a tropezarse con el galán de moda en la universidad, desde ese momento Edward no se le despegaba, diario la esperaba en la entrada de la universidad con una flor distinta, hasta saber por medio de su expresión cual era su preferida, la primera semana fueron las rosas, todos los días de distintos colores, probablemente le gustara alguna rosa de un color especifico y como Bella no se lo decía, él prefería agotar todas las posibilidades, Bella se sorprendió de la paciencia de Edward, el ultimo día para cumplir el mes Edward no la espero con su flor en la mano, ella estaba a punto de decirle que su flor favorita eran las Fresias, pero Edward no estaba en las escaleras de la universidad, ella se desilusionó, comprendió que Edward se hubiera cansado de no obtener un si por respuesta a una invitación a cenar, de regreso a casa iba pensando en lo idiota que se había portado, era obvio que ese chico le interesaba y había persistido por casi un mes, y que había hecho ella dale largas al asunto. Pero cuando llego a su habitación donde vivía dentro de la universidad se sorprendió al ver su cuarto lleno de arreglos florares de Fresias, ella se emociono hasta las lagrimas creía haber perdido al amor de su vida, pero el destino le decía que ambos se merecían una oportunidad, cuando saco cada una de las tarjetas que traían los 10 arreglos con distintos pensamientos de un hombre enamorado, se dio cuenta que al voltear las tarjetas juntas hacían una frase: QUIERES HACERME UN HOMBRE FELIZ? ACEPTA SALIR CONMIGO ESTA NOCHE. Bella estaba feliz por primera vez la vida le sonreía y aprovecharía la oportunidad que se le presentaba._

Bella dio un pequeño grito ahogado y se agarro fuertemente la cabeza, Alice inmediatamente llego hacia ella, le pregunto qué le ocurría y Bella solo le dijo que había tenido una punzada acompañada de un recuerdo, Alice se asusto al pensar que Bella había recordado todo, sin embargo Bella le narro su recuerdo y termino diciendo que esa había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida. Edward quien en ese preciso momento acababa de llegar alcanzo a escuchar la narración de Bella de cómo él había logrado conquistarla, dio un fuerte suspiro y entro a la habitación.

-Edward-Grito Alice en cuanto lo vio entrar.-Bella tuvo un ligero dolor de cabeza al parecer ya están empezando a llenar los huecos vacios.-Dijo esto observando fijamente a su hermano, era probable que él también temiera lo mismo que ella, el tiempo en que se presentara la Bella villana se acortaba cada vez mas.

Edward se dirigió hasta donde estaba Bella, la tomo del brazo y le dijo que debía recostarse, tenía que descansar, probablemente escuchar a Alice la hubiera agotado, Alice hizo un puchero y Bella sonrió diciendo que había sido el mejor día desde que había llegado a esa casa, se sentía sola y su amiga había ido hacerle compañía, cosa que no era cierto, pues Alice no había ido precisamente a visitarla, cuando iban saliendo de la biblioteca Bella se detuvo y regreso a ver a Alice, y lo que le dijo, dejo asombrados a ambos hermanos.

-Alice… crees que puedas venir mañana, esta casa se ve demasiado fría, inhóspita, no sé porque, pero estoy segura que tu y yo podemos darle un poco de vida y calor navideño, como sabes no recuerdo donde están los adornos de los años pasados, así que tendrás que ayudarme a buscarlos.

-No hay adornos Bella.- Dijo Edward e inmediatamente Bella se soltó de él y se quedo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.-Porque?... Acaso no adornamos la casa el año pasado?-Cuestiono Bella frunciendo las cejas, quería recordar porque ellos no adornaban su casa, cada vez le dolía mas la cabeza al tratar de esforzarse en recordar. Edward volvía a tomarla del brazo y la dirigía hacia su habitación, cuando ella nuevamente se volvía a detener y regresaba a ver a Alice.

-No importa Alice, no importa que no haya adornos compraremos unos nuevos y la dejaremos lista para navidad esta va hacer especial y espero que este a la altura de Esme…

Alice y Edward se miraron fijamente y cerraron por un momento los ojos, Bella no se percato de dicho detalle y sin más dejo la habitación con Edward detrás de ella. Cuando llegaron a la habitación principal Bella se regreso a ver a Edward quien iba con la cabeza totalmente agachada, pero al hacerle la pregunta menos esperada se irguió completamente.

-Ed… Que hay en esa habitación? Porque está cerrada con llave?

-No es algo que por el momento debas saber, entra y recuéstate, Sue te avisara cuando este la cena lista.- Y sin más dejo a una Bella totalmente desilusionada.

.

.

Las cosas en la mansión Cullen-Swan seguían totalmente tensas, Bella solo tenía pequeños flechazos de su vida como universitaria, su boda, y recordó que trabajaba junto con Edward, pero nada que le indicara el distanciamiento de su esposo, porque él no la buscaba, porque le rehuía, ni siquiera comían juntos, no entendía porque pareciera que la presencia de ella le causara tanto dolor, cuanto ansiaba recordar o por lo menos que alguien le dijera que había pasado. Cuando intento preguntárselo a Sue, su respuesta fue totalmente la que menos esperaba.

-Lo siento Señora pero a qui solo soy una servidumbre, y no está bien en que yo me inmiscuya en la vida de mis patrones.

Bella recordaba que ella y Sue se llevaban de maravilla, en sus recuerdos Bella veía como Sue y ella conversaban familiarmente en la cocina, como la ayudaba a arreglarse, eran más que una trabajadora y patrona, no entendía su actitud y eso le angustiaba, Edward le decía que no se preocupara, que Sue era de carácter un poco difícil, pero eso no la convencía, sabía que ella era la causa de esa actitud aunque aun no entendía la razón. Hasta ese día.

Había llegado una de las revistas de negocios a la cual estaban suscritos, cuando vio la portada, sintió un pinchazo en su pecho, en ella venia una fotografía de su esposo junto a una familia _Los Denali. Los Denali y Edward Cullen, Excelente mancuerna en los negocios. A_ si se leía debajo de la foto. Inmediatamente llego un recuerdo a su mente, donde discutía con Edward, ella estaba en las escaleras de la mansión, iba vestida con un traje de Chanel color Beige, zapatillas negras de tacón alto, con un maquillaje impecable, definitivamente no se reconocía, y estaba peleando con Edward.

_-¡Por Dios Edward! Dejame en paz,no tengo por que darte razón de los pasos que doy, es mi vida y yo hago con ella lo que me plazca, sabes bien que si seguimos juntos es por la cuenta que estamos consiguiendo con los Denali, asi que por favor mas vale que te hagas a la idea de que no habrá mas un Tu y Yo juntos, te recomiendo que llames a tu abogado, por que el divorcio es un hecho, ¡Jamás!... escúchame bien Edward Cullen ¡Jamás te perdonare lo que hiciste!….- Bella se dirigía a la puerta cuando pudo notar a Sue quien discretamente escuchaba su "conversación".- Dio media vuelta y regreso a mirar a Edward quien seguía al pie de las escaleras.-¡ Ah! Y deja de espiarme, tus compinches no son muy discretas, tanto la sirvienta como la inútil de tu hermana no saben despistar.- Sin esperar una contestación por parte de Edward salió por la puerta no sin antes dar un fuerte portazo. _

Era el primer recuerdo donde Bella, veía dolor en la cara de Edward, sabía que esas palabras lo habían lastimado tanto, pero los porqués volvían a surgir, porque su matrimonio se estaba diluyendo, porque había lastimado a Edward y Que era lo que jamás le perdonaría. Pero nadie quería darle respuestas a sus preguntas, a si que ella decidió buscarlas por si sola, pensó en la habitación que estaba cerrada con llave tal vez ahí estaba la razón de ser.

Se dirigió a la cocina para pedirle a Sue la llave de la habitación, ella debía tener una copia, pero cuando se la solicito, Sue solo le contesto que esa llave solo la tenía El Sr. Cullen, por lo que no podría averiguar que escondía esa habitación. Sin embargo aprovecho el momento para disculparse con Sue, le menciono que había tenido unos recuerdos donde ella se comportaba de manera inapropiada con Sue, y que por tal motivo entendía que le guardara rencor pero esperaba que con el tiempo la perdonara y volvieran hacer las amigas que eran. Sue se quedo en shock era lo que menos esperaba de la _bruja_ pero tal vez el golpe en la cabeza había vuelto a colocar los tornillos en su cabeza y confiaba en Dios que esta oportunidad que le daba la vida supiera aprovecharla. Por el bien de Bella y de Edward porque en el fondo Sue sabía que ellos jamás se habían dejado de amar por mucho que Bella lo pregonara. En sus ojos solo se veía dolor y amor conjugado.

Esa misma noche Bella esperaba a Edward en el estudio, que era donde él se escondía todos los días después de llegar de trabajar, quería hablar, quería recuperar a su marido, lo amaba, quizá igual o más que el día en que lo conoció, sabía que sería difícil que la perdonara pero no imposible, y si él había hecho algo mal, era mejor no recordarlo si con ello solo traía sufrimiento a sus seres queridos, a los únicos que le quedaban pues sin ellos realmente estaba sola en el mundo.

Cuando Edward se dirigía al estudio, a través de la ranura de la puerta sobre el piso vio el reflejo de una luz, no esperaba encontrarse a nadie en su refugio, mucho menos hoy que precisamente había ido el abogado de Bella hablarle sobre la demanda de divorcio la cual aun seguía su curso, si bien Bella no recordaba ese hecho, tarde o temprano tendría que llevarse a cabo, lo que no podía creer era todo lo que Bella reclamaba, quería dejarlo prácticamente en la calle, claro si no contara con la herencia de sus padres. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a un mini bar que había en la habitación, sin percatarse de la presencia de Bella, se desataba el nudo de su corbata y le daba un trago a su whisky. Cuando dio media vuelta, el sillón del escritorio también se giro y sobre el estaba sentada, su esposa, Bella la mujer que seguía volviéndolo loco, pero que hacia allí, se preguntaba, porque lo atormentaba. Bella se puso de pie acercándose lentamente hacia donde estaba él, no despegaban los ojos ni el uno ni el otro, habían entrado en una burbuja celestial, donde solo existían ellos dos, no había pasado, no había dolor, solo el presente ese que Bella deseaba se quedara para siempre.

-Edward…. Susurro Bella.- Yo… Te… Amo.- termino diciéndole estas últimas palabras a una mínima distancia de sus labios. Edward seguía estático, no sabía qué hacer, como reaccionar, quería valerse de esa amnesia que le había regresado a su Bella, pero también sabía que al final lo pagaría caro, ¡Al diablo todo! Se acero mas a Bella y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos.-Bella amor, yo también Te Amo… Te amo tanto que mi corazón sufre desde hace…. Bella en ese momento cubrió sus labios con sus dedos, callándolo al instante.- Sh,shs,shs, no hablemos del pasado por favor, sé que hay cosas que no recuerdo, pero si con ellos solo vendrán sufrimientos no quiero recordar nada, solo a ti, quiero tenerte nuevamente en mis brazos, y quiero esto..- Se paró de puntitas y pego sus labios a los de Edward comenzó con un roce de labios como si estuvieran reconociéndose, para ambos había pasado una eternidad sin probar el néctar del amor, y en ese momento no había poder humano que pudiera separarlos, el beso se fue profundizando, ya no era un beso, se estaban devorando literalmente, Edward sin despegarse de Bella, los dirigió al sofá que estaba en el estudio, recostó a Bella y él se posicionó sobre ella a un costado para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella, la acariciaba con ternura, la besaba tiernamente, la contemplaba como si pensara que era solo un sueño, hasta que Bella no aguanto más y tomo el control, se dio vuelta sobre Edward dejándolo a él justo debajo de ella, ella sobre sus rodillas a cada lado de Edward se agacho lentamente sobre el pecho de él, lo besaba, lo exploraba y mientras lo hacia lo desvestía lentamente, él solo se dejaba hacer, no ponía resistencia alguna, el deseo los llevo a no seguir haciendo las cosas lentamente, Edward termino de arrancarle la bata que traía Bella y quería ser él quien le diera placer a ella, pero Bella tenía otra idea, quería resarcirlo por lo que ella hubiera hecho en el pasado, quería consentirlo, quería hacerlo olvidar y que entendiera que lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento era verdad y no un sueño, que ella lo amaba y que no pensaba abandonarlo….. Esa noche se amaron como dos amantes ante un reencuentro.

.

.

Noche buena llego y mañana seria navidad, la casa ya lucia mucho mejor que la primera vez que Bella entro después de salir del hospital, ya se sentía otro ambiente, Sue ya le sonreía y eso era una gran ganancia, Alice y ella retomaron su amistad, nadie mencionaba nada sobre la etapa de _ Bella la Bruja_, los recuerdos de Bella no volvieron a aparecer y para ella eso era mejor. Para Edward era como estar de luna de miel, no podía estar más enamorado de su esposa, aunque siempre al llegar a casa sentía cierta incertidumbre de saber si Bella ya habría recuperado la memoria.

Sin embargo algo inquietaba a Bella nadie le había hablado de Carlisle y Esme, ese día sabia que le hacían falta los regalos, el estar en luna de miel le había hecho olvidarse de los presentes, así que había decidido salir de compras sola, ya no quería molestar nuevamente a Alice, tomo su carro un Aston Martin del año, por lo menos eso le decía Edward que ese auto era de ella, así que subiéndose a el se dirigió a las calles de nueva york, por los regalos de su familia, todo le parecía desconocido, le parecía extraño pero ciertamente familiar. Cuando de pronto mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiara a verde, un conductor no respeto el alto y siguió de largo impactándose contra una camioneta donde viajaba una mujer con su hija, Bella se orillo y fue corriendo haber como se encontraba la señora quien gritaba por su hija, la niña iba en su sillita de seguridad con el cinturón bien abrochado por lo que solo sintió una fuerte sacudida que la espanto, sin embargo la señora estaba muy alterada, Bella saco a la niña de la camioneta tratando de tranquilizarla, la niña se fue calmando y cuando los paramédicos que ya habían llegado hacia unos minutos terminaron de revisar a la señora, esta se fue corriendo gritando el nombre de su hija.- Ehimy, Ehimy, por dios mi bebe… Bella en ese momento sintió un pinchazo en su corazón sin saber la razón, la señora le agradeció lo que había hecho, y Bella siguió su camino con una pregunta en su cabeza ¿Quién era Ehimy? Y ¿porque sentía que era alguien importante para ella? Sin embargo lo dejo pasar ya después descubriría quien era, porque lo que estaba pensando no le gustaba para nada. (Tal vez era la mujer con quien Edward la había engañado y por eso ella no podría perdonarlo)… Muy lejos de la realidad.

Esa noche la disfrutaron en familia, Edward, Bella, Alice y Jasper quien ya se había integrado a la familia así como la compañía de Sue, fue una hermosa cena, una excelente compañía y velada, pero algo inquietaba a Bella la presencia de sus suegros, algo pasaba por que cada vez que los mencionaba Edward cambia el rostro de uno de alegría a uno de dolor así que por el momento lo dejaba pasar. Después de la cena y conversar brevemente Alice y Jasper se retiraban pues habían prometido pasar a la casa de la hermana de Jasper, Rosalie Hale quien los esperaba junto con su familia. Sin embargo al momento de despedirse a Bella le llegaron recuerdos de Dejavu sobre una noche similar….

-Bueno chicos, nos vamos, asi que pórtense mal y protéjanse bien…. Picarones, no hagan nada que yo no haría.- Se despedia Alice de Bella y Edward y al instante un recuerdo llego…

_-Chicos, tranquilos, Ehimy estará bien, esta noche es noche buena, asi que, que mejor que disfrutándola como se debe.- Alice les hacia burla a la pareja, pues sus papás se llevaban a la pequeña Ehimy a su casa de la playa donde al dia siguiente todos se reunirían._

_-Pero es que… Mi bebé.- Bella sentía un leve presentimiento no quería dejar ir a Ehimy con los abuelos, pero Edward le decía que no había nada que temer._

_-Mi amor, por favor, solo va a estar a una hora de aquí, tranquila, todo estará bien.-_

_-Pero Edward… Esme por que no se quedan esta noche y mañana salimos todos a la playa._

_-Tranquila, Hija, mañana me agradecerán que ustedes solo lleguen a degustar mis alimentos, sin tener la mortificación de llegar a preparar todo para el desayuno o comida, y por la niña no te preocupes, Carlisle está encantado con ella._

_Aunque eso no tranquilizaba a Bella, dejo ir a su pequeña, con un nudo en la garganta, su bebé le decía adiós, porque además ella quería irse con mama Esme y papa Carlisle, quería estar con ellos en la playa, así que con un puchero había convencido a Bella en dejarla ir. Sin saber que esa era la última noche que se verían._

_3:00 Am reciben la visita de un oficial de Policía, donde les notificaba el accidente automovilístico, les pedían que fueran a reconocer los cuerpos, Bella gritaba por su bebé, Sue la abrazaba, pero ella no sentía nada, solo quería ver nuevamente a su bebé._

Edward miraba atónito a Bella, su mayor temor hecho realidad…

Bella corrió hacia la habitación esa que estaba cerrada con llave, trataba de empujarla, estaba completamente loca. Edward llego a su lado.

-Abre la maldita puerta.- Le gritaba Bella, una vez que abrió, Bella se quedo paralizada frente a la habitación, una pequeña cuna con edredones de princesas de Disney cubierta por un pabellón rosita, se encontraba a mitad de la habitación, cuadros con fotografías de la pequeña cubrían una pared. Bella se dejo caer de rodillas, Edward se acerco a ella, trato de abrazarla, pero Bella reacciono igual que aquella ocasión.

-_Suéltame, no me toques, esto fue tu culpa, tu maldita culpa Edward, te dije que no quería que fuera la niña, te dije que tenía un mal presentimiento, Dios! Porque? Porque mi Bebé…. Regrésame a mi Bebé Edward, regrésamela…. _ El llanto desgarrador de Bella estrujaba nuevamente el corazón de Edward.

-Bella.- Susurraba Edward, quien entendía que hasta allí había llegado su dulce paraíso.- Si pudiera Bella créeme que lo haría, si pudiera regresar el tiempo y tomar el lugar de Ehimy, lo haría, con tal de no verte sufrir así, con tal de yo no sentir este mismo dolor que sientes tu, créeme que lo haría Bella.- Trato de levantarla del piso tomándola de los brazos, pero ella lo rechazaba.

-Lárgate, déjame sola, no te quiero ver, déjame en paz.- Gritaba Bella mientras se mecía abrazando un conejito de largas orejas el cual era el preferido de la pequeña.

.

.

Bella se encontraba en su departamento de la 5ª Av de Manhattan, después de recordarlo todo se había ido a refugiar a su departamento, la herida seguía intacta como si hubiese ocurrido ese mismo año, como si hubiera ocurrido ayer, y ahora se encontraba sola, como hace 2 años, cuando decidió comprar ese departamento, las navidades no volverían hacer lo mismo sin su familia, ahora las pasaba en solitario, el personal de servicio había colocado un pequeño Árbol de navidad en la sala, por ese atrevimiento Bella las había corrido, así que ahora si literalmente ya no tenía compañía, 31 de diciembre **recostada en el sillón de su sala mirando fijamente el Árbol de navidad ** recordando cómo habían sido sus navidades pasadas, antes de conocer a Edward eran igual que esa ocasión sola, sin compañía, hasta que Edward llego a su vida y con él su familia…. De pronto llego otro recuerdo…

_Bella seguía sumergida en su dolor, cuando les dijeron que solo había quedado una sobreviviente Bella rogaba que hubiera sido su hija, pero no, había sido Alice, Alice Cullen había sobrevivido, su estado estaba critico pero fuera de peligro, tuvieron que reconstruirle el brazo derecho, pues este casi había sido arrancado de su cuerpo en el accidente. Carlisle y Esme Cullen también habían muerto de manera instantánea junto con la pequeña Ehimy. _

_El rencor de Bella se centro en los hermanos Cullen, uno por no haber evitado que su hija hubiera ido en ese carro y el otro simplemente por haber sobrevivido._

Bella recordó lo egoísta que había sido, ella se había centrado en su dolor y no reparo en el dolor de Edward, quien había perdido todo, o casi todo porque aunque Bella siguiera con él, poco a poco lo fue alejando hasta que decidió abandonarlo y por ultimo pedirle el divorcio.

-Dios mío, que cruel he sido.- Se reprochaba Bella. Bella dirigió su mirada al reproductor de Sonido que tenía en la sala, en la radio tenuemente sonaba la canción de Celine Dion **All by myself ** pero la versión en español:

..Esos días se han ido  
>Viviendo sola…<p>

Sola otra vez  
>No quiero estar<br>sola otra vez  
>Nunca más<br>Sola otra vez

Bella se puso de pie con una determinación, volver con Edward y reconstruir su matrimonio, lo amaba, no lo había olvidado, y era mentira que lo odiaba, simplemente que era su dolor el que hablaba por ella, sin medir el daño que provocaba con ellas. Tomo las llaves de su carro y se dirigió hacia el único lugar que sabía que encontraría a su todavía esposo. La casa de la playa.

Cuando llego ya era casi el crepúsculo, no entro directamente a la casa, porque sabía que no se encontraría allí, se dirigió sin pensar a la playa, y allí estaba, el amor de su vida, traía unos jeans, con una sudadera azul y una chaqueta de piel café, el viento sin duda era frio, pero él se encontraba estático, Edward estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos: _Otro año nuevo solo, otro año nuevo sin su familia._ El año pasado por lo menos había estado con Alice, pues ella había perdido su oportunidad como diseñadora, su mano derecha había perdido el tino justamente con el accidente, así que ya no había podido irse a Paris, aparte de que ya no lo veía necesario, no si su hermano estaba prácticamente solo, solo se tenían mutuamente, pero este año había cambiado, Alice tenia compañía, la vida le abría las puertas del Amor, y parecía todo pintar muy bien para ella. Para todos menos para él. Eso pensaba hasta que alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Edward.- Edward escuchaba un pequeño susurro, un susurro como el canto de una sirena, esa que engatusaba a los marineros en alta mar, creía que se estaba volviendo loco, tal vez si, pues creía seguir escuchando su voz.

-Edward… Se… Sé que te he hecho mucho daño… Sé que fui muy egoísta, que te aparte de mí, y que solo me sumergí en mi propio dolor, que te deje solo, que te abandone cuando más me necesitabas. Tú que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, tú que siempre estuviste para mí, yo te falle, Edward… Perdóname, perdóname… por favor.- Exclamaba Bella, con lágrimas en los ojos y con una voz apenas entendible debido al llanto.

-De cuantas maneras crees que puedes dañar a mi corazón y esperar que este siga latiendo?- Cuestiono Edward sin siquiera haber regresado a verla.

Bella corrió hacia él, lo abrazo por la espalda y le dijo.- Por favor… dime que aun me amas, dime que no me odias, como me odio yo, si me lo dices créeme que no me bastara lo que me queda de vida para implorar tu perdón día tras día.

Edward se volteo lentamente hasta quedar frente a Bella, las manos de ella estaban completamente frías, su rostro dibujaba un pequeño rubor debido al frio, y ahí estaba lo que tanto él había pedido a sus padres, volver a tener a Bella a su lado por lo menos una última vez, sin embargo ella estaba allí pidiendo un para siempre.

**-**Edward, perdóname, yo jamás te he dejado de amar, y tampoco te culpo por lo que paso, simplemente fue mi dolor el que hablo, perdóname Bebé.-Por primera vez el corazón de Edward latía pero de felicidad, no esperaba escuchar esas palabras, pero ahí estaba amándolo como él la amaba a ella.

-Bella, mi amor… Te amo y te perdono, te perdono, por que **El amor todo lo cree todo lo espera todo lo soporta... **Porque** El amor nunca deja de ser **Amor.- Y por primera vez en dos años, ambos corazones se encontraban sanados, había un gran vacio entre ellos que era difícil olvidar, pero juntos lograrían sobrellevarlo, se tenían el uno para el otro y desde el cielo su pequeña estrellita los cuidaba y bendecía…..

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues este es el one shot del que les hable, lo meti a un concurso no se si cumpla con los requisitos, pero independientemente que logre algun lugar, espero que lo lean y les guste tanto como a mi, espero sus criticas constructivas, Gracias Chicas! Besos.<strong>


End file.
